Subterranean surveying can be used to determine the content of a subterranean structure, which can be underneath a land surface or under a water bottom surface (e.g., seabed). Marine subterranean surveying involves deploying sensors that are towed through a body of water, or deployed on the water bottom surface. Land subterranean surveying involves deploying the sensors on the land surface.
One type of subterranean surveying is seismic subterranean surveying, in which seismic signals generated by seismic sources are propagated into a subterranean structure. The propagated seismic signals are reflected from subterranean elements in the subterranean structure, where the reflected signals are detected by the seismic sensors. The data collected by the seismic sensors are then processed to determine characteristics of the subterranean structure.